Operation Klaine
by darrenmakestheworldgoround
Summary: "We need to do something," Wes said. David looked at his best friend, the look on his face was serious. To anyone else, it may seem like they were overreacting, but Wes and David knew something needed to be done. Fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but you already knew that, right?**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was a lot of things. He was kind, smart, humble, charming – oh so <em>very <em>charming, attractive, but he was also the worlds biggest flirt, and it wasn't even intentional. He was just programmed to flirt with everyone, from babies to old women. From offering to help with everything, even if it was just carrying their groceries to their car, to holding the hand of someone he's only just met. Normally, it was deeply funny to observe, especially if you knew Blaine well, but as of right now it was not funny. It was not funny at _all. _

You see, Blaine Anderson had a best friend named Kurt Hummel. Said best friend was harboring a major crush, border lining on _love_, for Blaine Anderson. And every Warbler could see it – hell, everyone in Western Ohio could see it – except Blaine. A few of the Warblers were mildly entertained by Kurt's crush. Watching the boy flush every time Blaine took his hand (which was quite often, Wes might add) and the looks he got whenever Blaine sang were, at times, extremely endearing. Wes and David were the most invested with the two, being Blaine's best friends since he came to Dalton, and the fact that they had attached to Kurt rather quickly were major contributors to that.

It was also rather obvious – to everyone except Kurt – that Blaine reciprocated said feelings. Wes had listened about a million times as Blaine tried to figure out _Kurt's_eye color and went on about _Kurt's_ hair.

That being said, the situation that was playing out in front of them right _now_ was not deeply funny, nor was it even remotely entertaining. It was wince-inducing, bang your head on a wall (or in Wes' case, gavel) painful. Before today, if you were to ask David what the most difficult thing he had ever done was, he would have answered with "passing Algebra." As of right now, however, the answer would be "watching Blaine obliviously flirt with the new Warbler while also watching Kurt silently fume. While not saying anything."

Since the whole GAP fiasco, the air between Kurt and Blaine had changed. They were still the very best of friends and Kurt's feelings were still noticeable, possibly even more so, but the physical aspect of their relationship had been toned down. Kurt was also a lot less open with his feelings for the lead Warbler. If Wes had asked Kurt what he thought of Blaine's numerous solos, he would have expected a ten minute long speech on how Blaine's voice resembled a god's and how his dancing was the best thing since sliced bread and he should really forgo the gel for awhile and what color do you think his eyes are Wes? But now he was lucky if Kurt said more than "he's good."

What they were witnessing right now was doing anything _but _help Kurt and Blaine's friendship. From the little bit Kurt would tell them, Wes and David had picked up that Blaine told Kurt he wasn't ready for a relationship because he didn't want to mess up what they had, whatever that was supposed to mean. Kurt had been okay with it; he hadn't taken it too hard. Or at least, he hadn't until _now._ Seeing your best friend who had just rejected you because he didn't want to rush things flirt with an obviously gay male who he had just met fifteen minutes ago was understandably upsetting, at least it was in Kurt's case. They needed to do something, _fast._

Wes banged his gavel on the council table, a little too loudly if you asked David. "Warbler Blaine, Warbler Grant has been welcomed quite thoroughly, you may cease and desist your self-appointed role as the one man welcoming committee," he announced, his light tone obviously forced. He caught David giving him a side-eyed look that read "Where did that come from?" but pointedly ignored it.

Blaine nodded, mumbling his apologies and that the council was right please continue as he took his seat. Thankfully he reclaimed his seat next to Kurt, on the other side of the room from Grant. Had he taken the seat next to Grant he would have received a gavel to the side of the head courtesy of Wes. Wes watched as Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear, causing the boy to blush ever so slightly and stifle a laugh.

Hiding a smirk, Wes continued, "Great rehearsal today, and we are happy to have you aboard, Warbler Grant. There will be no practice tomorrow as we have our impromptu performance in the senior commons after lunch. You are dismissed." He banged his gavel in finality and rose from his seat, David following suit.

Wes held up a hand, knowing David was going to have something to say. He wanted to make sure the two were out of ear shot of the rest of the group before discussing what had just gone down. Of course, as if the world was conspiring against him, a certain new Warbler approached them.

"Um, hi," Grant said, somewhat nervously, "I'm sorry for taking up so much of the meeting today." David smiled and told him that it wasn't his fault, Blaine likes the sound of his own voice and that he shouldn't worry about it.

Grant smiled in return and said something that made the color drain from Wes' face. "He has a nice voice, doesn't he? And he ain't too bad looking, either. I think I'm gonna go find him." As Grant left, the room became empty of people (Wes and David being exceptions.)

"This is _not _good," Wes said, sliding back down into his chair with his hands covering his eyes, "This is so not good. You saw the look on Kurt's face today. If he hasn't been pulling away from Blaine he's definitely going to now. And then I'm going to have to deal with Blaine's mopey ass, and that is the _last _thing I want to do."

"Blaine is obviously in love with Kurt though," David answered, "So what if he was being a little more than friendly towards the new guy? He's like that with everyone. I actually think that constitutes as friendly in Blaine's case."

Wes shook his head. "I know that, and you know that but _Kurt _doesn't. Kurt only just got here, he hasn't seen the way Blaine interacts with the rest of the world."

David shook his head, ready to answer, but he thought better of it. Wes did have a point, Kurt wasn't used to Blaine's behavior towards other people. And if the look on Kurt's face during rehearsal was anything to go by, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"We need to do something," Wes said. David looked at his best friend, the look on his face was serious. To anyone else, it may seem like they were overreacting, but Wes and David knew something needed to be done. Fast.

"What can we do though? If we're too obvious about it, Kurt will figure it out," David sighed. Wes groaned in response, slapping a hand to his face.

"Simple, we get Blaine and Kurt together," Wes said, "I'm thinking we call it Operation Klaine."

"Operation _what_?" an all-too familiar voice shrieked. Wes and David looked up, identical looks of shock, horror, and extremely mild amusement etched across their faces. _Crap _Wes thought. _This is not how I wanted the operation to start._

* * *

><p><strong>The more you review the quicker I post the next chapter. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! First, I want to thank the four of you that reviewed this story. You made my day. Also, the amount of people who put this story on their alerts/favorites was overwhelming, so thank you too. I wanted to get this chapter out today because I don't know how soon I'll be able to write again. It would be awesome if I could update every one to two days, but I don't know how realistic that is. **

**I got a lovely anon. review that I just have to reply to: There will definitely be some of that in this story ;) I love beating Blaine up that way. It's always so fun to read/write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously. Also I do not own the song in this chapter, all rights to that go to Metro Station.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" David exclaimed, "How much of that did you happen to hear?"<p>

"Just that you want to set Blaine and I up," he replied somewhat irritably, "Please don't."

"But Kurt-" Wes began. Kurt held up a perfectly manicured hand, effectively silencing the boy.

"I don't want to hear it Wesley. You will not be medaling in my relationship with Blaine," Kurt stated, "Besides, he doesn't want to be anything more than friends." Kurt tried to mumble the last part, he really did. Unfortunately for him, David had the ears of a dog. As in he heard everything, not that he had big triangles sticking out of the side of his head.

"Ah, my dear friend, that is where you are _wrong_," David explained smugly, "You see, our pal Wes here shares a dorm with Blaine." Kurt muttered something along the lines of "I am aware" but David ignored him, instead continuing with his explanation, "And he cannot count on ten fingers the amount of times he has had to listen to Blaine go on about you." This caught the countertenor's attention.

"What- what does he say?" Kurt asked. He cursed the light blush he was sure was gracing his cheeks and the stupid way his voice stuttered. He shouldn't get his hopes up; this was _Wes and David_ he was talking to. They were perfectly capable of lying.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Wes spoke up, "But he seems to have a fixation with running his hands through your hair. And I've heard one too many times about what he would _love _to do if you were alone together if you were interested, which is silly because of course you are and-"

"We got it, Wes," David interjected. He wasn't about to let his friend ramble on about this, because he knew it would turn into him venting his frustrations about rooming with Blaine.

"I suppose trying to help the process wouldn't hurt, but don't go too overboard, _please_," Kurt sighed. Wes and David high fived, wearing identical smirks. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at the two.

"Well, I'd better be going. Still have Mathis' science homework to do," Kurt said as he walked out of the room.

Once they were sure Kurt was out of earshot, the two boys broke into cheers. At least now they had half of Klaine's support for Operation Klaine. Things would go a lot more smoothly this way.

The happiness of their friends wasn't the only motivation for Operation Klaine. The fact was, whenever Blaine and Kurt were within twenty feet of each other the room was automatically filled with extremely uncomfortable sexual tension.

"You know, Kurt's right. We probably should finish our homework too," David said. Wes stopped his silent victory dance.

* * *

><p>"Why does he have to sit with Grant?" Kurt huffed, "I'm sure Grant has other friends." Wes and David shared a look. Kurt hadn't been happy during Warbler practice yesterday, and this wasn't helping matters.<p>

"Blaine is just naturally friendly," Wes said, "He's trying to make Grant feel welcomed."

"Yes, well, he could have done that by simply smiling at him," Kurt replied, the discontent oozing out of his voice. Blaine chose that moment to look over at the three. (Well really just Kurt.) His expression immediately turned to concern at the look on Kurt's face – it was something between forced happiness and seething anger – but the concern was short lived as Grant directed Blaine's attention back to him.

"I think I'm going to go freshen up before our big performance," Kurt excused himself from the table.

Wes banged his head on the table. "Blaine is an idiot. I wish he would pull his head out of his ass," he grumbled into his empty plate. David lifted his friends' head and patted his back.

"Calm down, Wes," he soothed, "Everything is going to turn out fine. You know Blaine; he's just going to be like this until Grant settles in. He's like this with every new kid."

"Except Kurt," Wes pointed out.

That was true. Normally, when a new kid arrived at Dalton, Blaine would walk them to a few of their classes and sit with them at lunch for a few days. With Kurt, Blaine had walked him to every class, sat with him at lunch _every day_, taken him out for coffee after Warbler practice, gone to his dorm to study, and walked to breakfast with him everyday. The two had been inseparable until Grant arrived. The only comfort in the current situation was that Blaine hadn't attached himself to Grant nearly as much as he had to Kurt. Come to think of it, Blaine hadn't attached himself to anyone like that other than Kurt.

"What's going on?" Speak of the devil. Blaine's words had snapped both boys out of their thoughts, and startled them a little.

Wes looked over to where Blaine had been sitting. Grant was gone, probably to prepare for the performance.

"What's going on," David answered, "is you are an idiot." And with that, the duo stood, leaving their empty plates and a stunned Blaine in the middle of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Wes tried to take a head count as discretely as he could in such a crowded hallway. Good. Everyone was here. He motioned for the Warblers to get into a huddle.<p>

"Okay, listen," he said, "The point of this performance is to get the school psyched for Sectionals. We want everyone in there to be reacting to the music in some way." He looked at each member of the group pointedly as they all nodded in agreement. "Get into formation."

The Warblers were in position within five seconds of being instructed. They may not have been known for the dancing, but when it came to following orders, the Warblers were kings.

Kurt and Blaine were in the front of the group, seeing as they had the solos, and pushed the doors open. As the doors to the senior commons opened, the Warblers began beat boxing.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door._

_Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm._

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside._

_Tonight you're falling in love (letting me go now)_

_This feelings tearing up (here we go now)_

Blaine opened the song. He was quick in jumping onto the back of one of the couches. A gesture which made Kurt roll his eyes; Blaine and his affinity for jumping on furniture.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
>Now if she touches like this, will you touch her like that?<em>

_Now if she moves like this, will you move like that?_

_Come on,_

Kurt took over from Blaine. Wes stumbled a little as he watched Kurt. He wasn't looking at Blaine. _Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine! _That was not a good sign. When they practiced in rehearsal, the two had been shamelessly flirting throughout the entire song, and while Blaine was staring blatantly at Kurt, Kurt was refusing to return the gaze. Every time Blaine would advance in Kurt's direction, Kurt would retreat the opposite way. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Kurt was doing, Wes was sure Blaine had figure it out. He was also sure Blaine had no idea why.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh shake it._

As the last notes of the song rang out, Kurt turned on his heels and fled the room. Blaine made to follow the countertenor, but Wes and David intercepted him before he reached the door. Wes sent the occupants of the room a bright smile, thanking them for watching the performance and asking that they excuse the three of them, and yanked Blaine out of the room.

"Have you figured out what we meant by 'You're an idiot' yet, Blaine?" David probed. Blaine shook his head, refusing to meet their eyes. "Why do you think Kurt ran out of there just now?"

"He's mad at me," Blaine whispered, "I don't know why." Wes opened his mouth to explain, but David elbowed him. _Hard._

"Why don't you go on up to our room," Wes said, "I'll explain it all later." Blaine shook free of their grasps and ran off towards the dorms.

"Well, he's uncharacteristically shaky," David commented. Wes gave him a look.

"Of _course_ he is. This is Blaine we're talking about," Wes replied, "He has a thing about being liked. It doesn't help that the person who doesn't like him very much right now is Kurt."

"True, true," David said as they made their way towards the dorms. David opened the door to the stairwell, but was stopped as a hand crashed into his chest, pushing him back. He turned to look at Wes, only to see the boy with a finger to his lips, looking at something down the hall.

"You and Blaine are awful chummy," Kurt's voice said. David couldn't see anything, but he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," another voice said. David couldn't quite place it, but if the feeling in his gut was right, it was Grant.

"He is," Kurt spoke again, "He's my best friend." There was a beat of silence.

"We'll just see about that," the other voice said.

Wes turned toward David, his eyes wide and pleading. David nodded, nudging him towards the sound of the voices. He watched as his Asian friend took off towards the voices.

"_What is going on here?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a favor to ask you guys. I know there are more than the 4 of you that reviewed reading this. If a few of you who have put this on story alert could answer something for me that would be great.<strong>

**I have 2 ideas for multi-chapter stories and I wanted some feedback (ex: would you read them?, do they sound interesting?, do they sound like they've been used too many times?)**

**1. In which Kurt meets Sebastian first, and Sebastian has his sights set on our favorite countertenor.**

**2. A prompt fic, kind of like Kiss by foraworldundeserving (if you haven't read it yet, check it out! I adore all of her stories.) Except this one would be different ways Kurt and Blaine could have gotten together.**

**If you are interested in the second one, I'd love if you would submit some prompts. They can be anywhere from a few words, to a whole scene description. (Please nothing too AU. I'd would be great if it didn't change how they met, I don't think I can fit the whole progression of their relationship into a one-shot.)**

**Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me start by saying how sorry I am that this took so long and the shortness of it. I've had a terrible case of writers block recently and I had to all but force myself to write this. Also, thank you for your feedback on my two story ideas in the previous chapters. I'll begin on those soon.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>"What is going on here?"<em> Wes yelled as he all but flew down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" Grant scoffed indignantly. Wes' face grew warm as the two boys in front of him stared. He realized as soon as he'd said it that nothing was happening. Grant and Kurt were talking. _Just _talking. And no matter how threatening a conversation it might have been, Wes couldn't really get mad at Grant for it, nor could he assume anything without looking like a douche bag.

"Oh, nothing," he replied with fake coolness, "Kurt, David and I have been looking for you." Kurt gave him an unconvinced look, but followed the Warbler back down the hall anyway. As they rounded the corner and came face to face with David, Kurt stopped walking. He crossed his arms, fixing the two with his best "bitch, please" look.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded. The ice in his voice caused Wes and David to cower slightly.

"Well, Wes, I believe I should let you take this one," David said, backing up slowly. Wes threw his friend a deadly look.

"You see, Kurt," he began, "I was just… making sure Grant wasn't hurting you?" The statement came out as more of a question. Wes knew that Kurt hated for people to think he couldn't take care of himself; he was pretty much digging himself a grave.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to seriously maim the boy in front of him. "Wes, while that is quite thoughtful of you, I don't need protecting," he sighed.

"You don't object to it when Blaine tries to protect you," David laughed in the background. Upon seeing the look Kurt sent him, he stopped.

"I am going to my room now," he said tiredly, "Unless, of course, I need an escort." David and Wes exchanged a glance as Kurt strutted away.

"That Grant is nothing but trouble."

* * *

><p>"What're you doing in the library so late?" a familiar voice asked. Grant slid into the seat beside Blaine, a little too close for comfort. Blaine didn't look up from his book, but he could feel Grant staring at his neck.<p>

"Studying," he answered shortly, scooting his chair away from Grant.

"Studying what?" Grant asked as he scooted his chair close to Blaine's again. Blaine didn't answer, only scooted as far as he could while still being in front of the table. Grant followed.

"Grant," he sighed, rubbing his face, "Listen, I need to study and I can't have any distractions. I'm sorry."

"This library is quite loud, isn't it?" Grant mused, "Don't worry, my room is completely free of distraction. Come on." He grabbed Blaine's book from the counter, walking out of the room before Blaine could think to react.

Blaine groaned. He really did need to study. God knows Chemistry and Blaine don't mix, but he wasn't about to follow Grant. Something about him made Blaine uncomfortable. Whether it was the way he always seemed to be a little too close for comfort, or the way he _looked _at him, Blaine wasn't sure. It was crazy though, because the way Grant acted with Blaine was exactly how Blaine acted with Kurt. And Kurt didn't make him uncomfortable, not at all. _Because you love him_ a voice in his head would always say, but Blaine dismissed the voice. Kurt was his best friend, and that was all he needed right now. A friend. _A stupid friend. _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt's voice shook Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine smiled at his best friend, generally happy to see him.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said, "I was just going to find you, actually. Are we still on for movie night?" Kurt looked incredulous.

"Of _course_! It's our Friday night tradition, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied, blushing slightly. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was. _He's your friend!_ the voice reminded him. But so what? Friends can think that about friends, can't they?

"Great," he said, taking Kurt's hand and walking out of the library. _Friends do _not _hold hands. _The voice said. Well, maybe regular friends don't, but Kurt and Blaine were not just regular friends.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Thank god I found you," Grant huffed out of breathe, "Here's your Chemistry book. You never showed up to get it." He handed Blaine the textbook, eyeing his and Kurt's clasped hands with distaste.<p>

"Thanks," Blaine said unsurely. He didn't want to talk to Grant right now, he just wanted to get to his dorm and watch a movie with Kurt. Granted that's pretty much all he ever wanted to do, but right now he really, _really _wanted to.

"Hi, Kurt," Grant acknowledge with false politeness.

"Right, well," Blaine cut in before things could get ugly, "We'll just be going. Thank you for returning my textbook." Grant nodded and said that it wasn't a problem at all, causing Blaine to suppress an eye-roll. If he was honest, he really _did not _like Grant.

As Kurt and Blaine turned to leave, Grant caught Blaine in a very awkward hug. One Blaine very gingerly reciprocated.

"Catch ya around," he said with a wink as he turned and stalked off. Blaine shook his head, trying to process what had just happened. It was with regret that he realized Kurt had let go of his hand.

"I didn't realize you two were so close," Kurt commented. Something about the way he said it made Blaine's heart hurt.

"Oh, we're not," Blaine assured him. Kurt wasn't convinced, and Blaine knew it. He chose to ignore it for now though. He didn't want to think about Grant's last comment or the way Kurt had looked throughout the exchange. He definitely hadn't missed the look in Kurt's eyes when Grant gave him his textbook, or when he hugged him. It hadn't been a pleasant look. Right now, Blaine just wanted to get to his dorm and watch that movie. And, if he was really lucky, cuddle with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone cares at all, you can find me on tumblr at porcelaindoughface . tumblr . com (remove the spaces) and my twitter is dcriss_xx<br>If you follow me on either, please let me know either on here or tumblr/twitter. I love making friends. :)**


End file.
